<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the sound of your voice by undernightlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763874">the sound of your voice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight'>undernightlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the love I have for you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Midsomer Murders - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bi Jamie Winter, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, mentions of transphobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie takes some time of work to spend with Zac, who's visiting for an extended weekend trip. It's been too long in Jamie's eyes since they've seen each other, and he's ready for them to spend more time together, from Netflix to dancing to letting time pass them by as they lay in bed for hours.</p><p>[Sequel to "the warmth of your touch"]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jamie Winter/Original Character(s), Jamie Winter/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the love I have for you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm rang out on Jamie’s phone. He knew what it was for. He swiped it away and quickly began finishing up the sentence he was midway through, before saving and logging out of his terminal. He stood, gaining Barnaby’s attention as he swung his coat on. “Going somewhere?” The DCI asked.</p>
<p>“Urm yeah, train station. I’ll finish everything off Wednesday.”</p>
<p>“Wednesday?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I have Monday and Tuesday off. I’ll see you then.” And Jamie was gone, clearing round into the reception before he could be called back for any more questions. He clambered into the car, knowing if he was quick, he could pick up something for Zac on the way, as he headed to the train station.</p>
<p>It had been a month since things had begun and since he'd last seen Zac. It was too long in Jamie's opinion, but both had work and obligations to attend to before they could meet back up; Jamie couldn’t just ditch a case partway through and Zac couldn’t just abandon a client. And though they both understood commitments, it didn’t always make it easier waiting.</p>
<p>Long distance was a struggle, Jamie found, having to work around each other’s schedules, which at times were unpredictable and chaotic, but they were managing. Jamie had bought quite a few phone stands and clamps to keep around his apartment because he wasn’t going to spend ten minutes walking around trying to find one when he was on video chat.</p>
<p>Up until Zac, Jamie never really videoed with anyone, he never had the need, but he quickly found that, though he very much enjoyed hearing Zac’s voice, it wasn’t enough on it’s own. Zac had been the one to suggest video though, so he must’ve felt the same way. It was a little awkward at first, trying to find their rhythm, but they were comfortable now, and were able to video and continue on with other activities like they were in the same locations; Jamie enjoyed being able to make his dinner, phone clamped in a suction grip on his cabinet, while talking to Zac, who often sat in his studio, working on a project.</p>
<p>For the next few days however, they wouldn’t need to video, because Zac was finally visiting and Jamie was quite excited. He didn’t have much planned, not really, but knew he wanted to make a nice fancy dinner at least once, and they’d probably end up watching a few films since they’d been talking about that in the last week or so. Jamie was sure they’d get up to other things too, that he was very much looking forward to also, but that was not something to think about while driving.</p>
<p>As a “welcome back to Causton” present, Jamie opted for donuts because you really couldn’t go wrong with donuts, and because maybe he wanted one himself and it wouldn’t be fair to not get one for Zac either. He was five minutes past the arrival time, but Zac had texted saying there was a delay at the station before, and so was running a little behind.</p>
<p>Jamie waited just a few moments before the train pulled into the station. He felt his heart beat kick up in his chest as he watched the doors, waiting for Zac, who of course had to be one of the last ones getting off. They spotted each other easily, and smiled spread wide and bright. Pulling his suitcase along behind him, Zac jogged his way over, and Jamie had the hindsight so set the donuts down on the chair beside him as he stood and was embraced.</p>
<p>Oh it felt so nice to hold Zac again, and god how had they barely spent any time together - just a handful of dates - but it just felt so right to have him in his arms. They swayed and rocked on their feet, Jamie still smiling like a happy fool, which arguably he was, and when he pulled back, he saw an equally happy one shining back at him.</p>
<p>Things felt good.</p>
<p>Zac was staying with him for the extended weekend trip, and Jamie was looking forward to waking up to him every morning for his stay. He also couldn’t help but thing about the nights they’d be spending - ratings ranging from PG to R18 - because he just couldn’t help himself and because it had been so long in general; before Zac, his abstinence, for lack of a better term, was more extensive that he would’ve liked - combination of a general lacking social life and his life consuming job - and then sleeping with Zac had only reminded him how much he enjoyed and subsequently missed those interactions. But now he had four nights with Zac, and he was hoping to put them to good use.</p>
<p>He heard a chuckle beside him in the car, and Jamie quickly gazed from the road to Zac who had a rather silly looking grin across his face. “Are you okay there?” Jamie frowned, unsure Zac was referring too, until his caught Zac flicking his eyes down and up again - caught seemed rather inappropriate since Zac was clearly ensuring that Jamie could see exactly what he was doing - and only then did he realise his absent minded thoughts had maybe not so absent minded.</p>
<p>He could feel the heat rise in his face, and Zac laughed again, and though it was teasing, it wasn’t cruel. “We’ll be back at yours soon,” he said, hand reaching across to Jamie’s thigh, “I’m sure you’ll manage just a little longer.”</p>
<p>Zac made gentle motions with his fingertips, pushing into his inner thigh, and as a result, Jamie took in a release a shaky breath. “Not if you keep doing that,” he said, keeping his eyes firmly on the road ahead. With a light chuckle, Zac removed his had, and maybe Jamie shouldn’t have said anything because he was missing Zac’s touch instantly, but Zac was right, they’d be back at his flat soon enough, and then they could get on with properly.</p>
<p>They did manage proper conversation in the car though as well, with Zac asking about how his work had been and Jamie politely responding that he’d rather talk about something else and not be reminded of the stress he’d be walking into Wednesday morning, to which Zac happily obliged and instead talked about his work.</p>
<p>As an illustrator, he was kept busy, working from client to client, either on commissions for individuals as well as companies. He was looking to expand his portfolio to then apply at a comic book company as a colourist. Jamie knew a lot of that anyway, having spoken about it at length on videochat, but Jamie still enjoyed hearing it again and hearing the missing updates that went along with it. Zac also talked about how the small succulent Jamie had gotten him for their second date, who though suffered a little squashing on the train ride back, was still going strong, left in the safe care of a neighbour while he was in Midsomer.</p>
<p>When they arrived at Jamie’s apartment, they managed to get all but two feet into the place before Zac’s suitcase was pushed aside and jackets were being removed with probably more force than was needed, though neither seemed to mind. Shoes were toes off and fingers worked to undo shirt buttons as quickly as possible. It was messy and clumsy as they staggered around, bumping into doorways - Jamie was sure they’d both end up with bruises - but he just didn’t care, not enough to stop, and it seemed Zac felt the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had dozed off at some point, and in his dazed state, he had rolled over, now facing away from Zac. And though Jamie couldn’t see him, he could feel him, body pressed up against his, arm slung around his waist and hot breath on the back of his neck. Their roles had been reversed when Jamie last remembered being conscious, he was sure of it, but he wasn’t arguing about being a little spoon for once, even if Zac was smaller than him in both height and build.</p><p>He managed, for quite a while by his standards, to just lay there and keep the peace between them, but then his leg was itchy, and though he tried to be as careful and as subtle as possible, it wasn’t enough, and Zac stirred from behind him. He groaned lightly before tightening his hold. “You’re not leaving,” he managed, his voice muffled by Jamie’s body.</p><p>“I didn't say I was.” As much as Jamie was enjoying being spooned, he shifted to lay on his back, Zac quickly finding the best place to situate himself, tucking his body under Jamie’s arm and resting his head on his shoulder. “Comfortable?”</p><p>“Always,” was said with such a warm and content sigh that Jamie didn’t doubt him, not at all - which was saying a lot for Jamie, who tended to overthink his relationships and every aspect that came with that.</p><p>He would’ve been quite content to stay there being used as a human pillow, but a low and quiet rumbling from under the duvet rounded a question to the front of Jamie’s mind. “Have you eaten yet?” Zac shook his head, though he didn't seem bothered by this fact. “When was the last time you ate something Zac?”</p><p>There was an attempted shrug, but their positioned limited mobility, so he eventually said, “I don’t know. I had an early lunch so around eleven?”</p><p>“It’s past seven. You need to eat something.”</p><p>Jamie tried to pull away, but Zac clamped his arms around tighter, attempting to keep Jamie locking and in bed, but Jamie’s larger build made him stronger, and with Zac still drowsy, he managed to break free with minimal effort, much to a disgruntled Zac, who groaned again when he primary heat source was removed. Jamie quickly rooted through his draws, pulling sweatpants for himself and a t-shirt and boxers for Zac, and throwing them onto the bed.</p><p>“Put those on in the next few minutes. I’ll be downstairs attempting to find something for dinner.”</p><p>Attempting was just a way to make it sound like Jamie hadn’t gone to the store the night before with a very deliberate list of ingredients and recipes ready in his head, but once getting to the kitchen, he found he didn’t have much energy himself to stand around and make any of the fancy meals he’d planned. It was Zac’s first night back though, so he wouldn’t skimp. That meant only once real option; take-out.</p><p>From his phone - which he had to truly search for, finding it on his jacket pocket, still discarded on the hallway floor - he pulled up the app and went scrolling. He wasn’t sure exactly what food Zac liked or felt like, but he knew he didn’t have any allergies, and so Jamie picked what he thought would be good, and something they’d both enjoy.</p><p>A few minutes after the order had been placed and confirmed, Zac came wandering into the room. His hair, often styled up and out of his face, was floppy, falling across his forehead in soft, bedhead waves that Jamie had missed. He rubbed his face, rounded to sit beside Jamie, and asked, “So what’s for dinner?”</p><p>“Chinese take-out,” he replied, which was met with a lazy but happy smile.</p><p>“Okay good choice.”</p><p>Zac flopped back, leaning his weight into Jamie, and they managed to manoeuvre themselves to Zac slot comfortably between Jamie’s legs, resting back on his chest. Jamie switched the TV on, but neither really watched, instead just quietly laying together waiting for the food. He could feel Zac start drifting off at time, so Jamie would gently help sit him up, or plant a small kiss to his head in an attempt to keep him awake - he could sleep after he ate.</p><p>When dinner did arrive, they talked over the sound of reality TV, still paying it no head. They thought about putting on a film, but opted against it; they were both too tired to search through the overwhelming Netflix material, and far too tired to give it their attention. It wasn’t even that late, so why Jamie found himself so tired he wasn’t quite sure, but it didn’t matter that much, as he was sure they wouldn’t do much for the rest of the night anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know if it always comes across, though I supposed it's implied, but I really love writing for these two. It's just about them, no one else, no big events or trauma or angst, just a loving relationship. I guess I don't write this sort of stuff a lot, so maybe that has something to do with it. Who knows.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so tw for homophobia, like, blatant, outright, spoken homophobia</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zac had a request as he stepped out of the shower that morning, towel around his waist and another in his hair. “Can we go Sawleyton today? Unless you have other plans, that is.”</p><p>Jamie sat upright in bed. “No plans, nothing that can’t wait a day.” And he felt the need to tread lightly when he added, “And particular reason?”</p><p>He was first met with a shrug, and then, “Not sure, I just guess it’d be nice to go back. And when I was last here, I didn’t get to check out the walled gardens like I wanted to, so maybe we could do that?” He threw the small towel into the bathroom. </p><p>Jamie was happy to oblige, and to show, pulled himself from the bed and rounded to Zac. "I think it's a wonderful idea," as he wrapped arms around Zac's bare torso, his body still damp and the moisture soaking into Jamie's t-shirt. Zac met his lips in a quick and playful kiss before pulling back, intending to get dressed, but Jamie's hold stayed firm.</p><p>"What?" Zac asked, confused and innocent. Jamie just smiled at first before kissing him again, letting it linger, letting his hand sit on Zac's back, digits spread out to cover as much ground as possible. </p><p>When he let himself break away, he finally said, "Nothing, just happy you came to visit." Zac smiled bright, and Jamie returned it, before finally they parted. As Jamie went on a hunt for another shirt to wear, Zac dressed. The stylish young man Jamie deemed him to be, wore cropped pants with white sneakers and striped t-shirt. Jamie, though wasn't under dressed in any regard - jeans and trainers and a t-shirt - felt put to shame when he stood next to Zac, who seemed to make everything look good. </p><p>Jamie followed Zac out to the kitchen to cobble up a breakfast before they left. It was nothing exciting, eggs and fried toast, but Zac always seemed to enjoy his cooking, and so Jamie didn't mind doing it. </p><p>They were stepping out the flat door when Jamie asked, "You're going out with your hair down?" </p><p>And Zac smiled with a shrug, "Yeah, thought it'd try different for once. You like it?" </p><p>Jamie lent down to kiss Zac's cheek. "Very much so."</p><p> </p><p>The gardens, Jamie could say with confidence, we're incredibly beautiful, and he understood why Zac wanted to come. </p><p>It was one large garden broken down into what could be considered rooms connected by alleyways, vegetation and plant life growing everywhere. Jamie was sure he'd get lost if it wasn't for the maps posted to the walls at frequent enough intervals that Jamie managed to keep his bearings. Zac either didn't care or had a better understanding of the layout, as he just walked, admiring it all as they went. </p><p>It was beautiful, Jamie would have to agree. The rooms sectioned off different plant life, keeping consistency for everyone sake but mainly the plants he imagined. There were bushes with small, bright coloured flowers which reminded Jamie of Christmas trees, and beautiful, vine wrapped arch tunnels that Zac seemed to enjoy greatly. </p><p>Everything was nearly perfect, with Jamie happily being pulled along from place to place, their hands entwined together. Nearly perfect. It hadn't escaped his attention that people were staring, giving weird looks in their direction, whispering behind hands as they glanced over, eyes quickly falling away when Jamie caught them. He could imagine the sort of things they were saying, why they were staring, but he didn't say anything. Zac showed no reaction to it, so either he hadn't noticed or did a very good hiding his irritation, which Jamie was sure he wasn't good at, and so he felt it alone; why bring it to Zac's attention if he hadn't noticed? </p><p>Jamie kept his guard up though eyes always scanning the people in the area. It kept him from fully enjoying their time out, from letting him fully relax. That wasn't to say he wasn't enjoying himself at all he was, and seeing the smile on Zac's face, the joy and peace, well, Jamie thought it was quite wonderful. </p><p>But that smile faulted when a two men walked passed, one of them muttering, "fucking gays." Jamie saw the smile slip and fall and break, and he turned back. </p><p>"Excuse me, did you say something?" The two men turned back, surprised to be stopped, but not scared; they were ready to start something and Jamie could tell. He kept a tight hold on Zac's hand. </p><p>"Yeah," one said, the same one who'd muttered his way by, "I said fucking gays." The emphasis was loud and aggressive, and the man seemed pleased with himself. </p><p>Jamie only took one step when he felt a pull on his hand, and it was Zac. "Jamie, don't, they're not worth it. Let's go." Zac gave a gentle tug in his hand and with a deep breath, Jamie turned away from the men.</p><p>And maybe that could've been the end of it, but it wasn't as the same one shouted, "Yeah, go on, listen to your fairy boy." They laughed, before the other added, “Fucking poofter. Bet you’re a shirtlifter, that’s why you're with him.” Jamie didn’t know the last one, but he knew the others.</p><p>“Say it again,” Jamie shouted back. In general, he was not an overly aggressive person, and maybe if these had been directed only at him, if he had been alone, he wouldn’t have done anything about it, but they were directed at Zac, and Jamie couldn’t let that slide. “Come here and say it again.”</p><p>The men started to approach. Zac tucked on his hand again, gentle at first, but Jamie stood firm, so when a hard, more violent pull shifted his balance, he finally drew his attention back to Zac. Jamie expected him to be upset if anything, but instead, he was angry. Zac didn’t say anything as he pulled again, turning and walking as he went, and Jamie was left to either let go or follow. So he followed.</p><p>Zac didn’t stop dragging him until they were out of the gardens, going through another two rooms, until they stood on the dirt trail shadowed by nearby trees. When Zac did come to a stop, it was sudden and tired, and he dropped Jamie’s hand, pushing it out of his. He looked back, still angry, before saying, “Let’s leave.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>also, in case you didn't know (because I didn't until I was looking stuff up) but shirtlifter referred to a gay man who had a preference for younger individuals (sometimes children, sometimes just men significantly younger) - obviously Jamie isn't that, but it's more a reference to the fact that Zac young quite young for his age</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie stared, watching as Zac started down the path towards the car park. It took his legs a moment to remember to follow, and he jogged up. His presence couldn't have gone unnoticed, yet Zac paid no mind to him and just kept walking. Jamie, if he was honest, was confused, and felt rather put out. Was he supposed to let ignorant people say blatantly homophobic things and get away with it? </p><p>They reached the car and climbed in, still not a word spoken until they were both buckled, Jamie's key hovered close to the ignition, but no yet in. "You know, we don't have to go. The garden's probably big enough that we could avoid them."</p><p>"That's not the problem," Zac replied, keeping his eyes ahead. "I don't want to be here anymore."</p><p>A heavy wave washed over Jamie, and anxiety gnawed at his guts. "When you say 'here,' do you mean the gardens or Midsomer?" </p><p>Zac softened, picking up on the mild panic that was seeping into Jamie's voice, leaning his weight back into the seat, slumping. He sighed, bringing a hand up to rub at the bridge of his nose. "Just the garden. Sawleyton, actually, let's just go. This was a bad idea."</p><p>With a feeling that comforting words reassuring Zac's initial decision would go unheard, or were unwelcome, Jamie just nodded, though Zac wasn't looking, and started up the car.</p><p>The music started up automatically, and Jamie didn't have the nerve to reach across the console and turn it off, so they drove to Bennie And The Jets. They weren't speaking, and at first Jamie made no effort to, not wanting the small take, but he only made it five minutes before he spoke on more relevant topics. “You know I had to say something, right?” Zac didn’t respond, didn’t even look at time, and instead just stared on out the window. “They were out of line.”</p><p>“That’s not the point!” Zac finally said, turning in his seat, clearly hurt but clearly annoyed. “I told you to leave it and you didn’t.”</p><p>He repeated, voice raising to match Zac’s. “They were out of line!”</p><p>“And you think I don't know that? You think I didn’t hear them, hadn’t hear any of the comments made to us the entire day, hadn’t noticed the people whispering and staring - I’m not fucking blind Jamie.”</p><p>“Then why didn’t you say anything?”</p><p>“Because I didn’t want to make it a big deal.” Zac scratched at his scalp, and with his quick glances across, Jamie didn't like it, and wanted to reach out and stop him but he didn’t dare touch him because he had a feeling it would only make things worse. “It’s not something I’m new to, and maybe you are, but in my experience, reacting will just make it worse, which it did, which is why I said to leave it.” Though his voice still held anger, Jamie noticed it was also sad, and tired and exhausted because clearly Zac was right, and Jamie hated knowing it came out of experiences.</p><p>"I don't understand how you can be okay with that kind of behaviour." Only after the words had left his house, had he realise how that had sounded; he didn't mean to paint Zac in a passive way, that he was okay with suffering verbal abuse, and as his eyes flickered over to Zac, sunken down in the chair, he realised he should've just kept him mouth shut.</p><p>Fucking well done. Finally, after waiting impatiently for a month, he finally had time with Zac, finally had time to get to know him more, to mess around and act like kids, to just enjoy some time away from the real world and instead spend it in theirs, and he fucking it up on day two. Fucking typical though, Jamie couldn't help but think, as he was reminded of all his other failed relationships, how quickly they fell apart, and often falling apart with a large fallout. </p><p>Zac felt different though, from any of the others before. He'd had physical connections, but then the emotion was never truly there, and he'd had emotional connection, but the intimacy had never felt natural and organic. With Zac, somehow, everything came natural, the physical and emotional, and there as something there, despite their short time together, that gave Jamie hope. </p><p>And then he fucked it up. </p><p>They didn't speak the rest of the ride home, the lyrics of Thank You For All Of Your Loving playing between them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting out of the car was delayed on both their parts, both just sitting there in the silence of the car. Zac eventually did step out the car, ut leant his weight back on the closed door, waiting for Jamie, who shortly followed. </p><p>It was tense between them and Jamie didn't know what to say that would guarantee to break it and not make it worse. So he stayed quiet as Zac followed him to the building, up the stairs and into the apartment. Jackets were taken off slowly and shoes kicked away, then neatly placed by the door; even now, Zac wouldn't leave an angry mess behind him. </p><p>Zac hovered. Jamie had expected him to take off, to keep himself isolated, but instead he lingered in the hallway, and Jamie was never when he asked, "Maybe we need to talk?" but Zac nodded, slowly, and followed him into the living room, socked feets sliding along the floor.</p><p>They sat on the couch, and Jamie felt the space between them; they’d always sat together, bodies in contact, hands on each other, sometimes gentle, sometimes something more, but this time they sat apart, nothing drastic, but for Jamie, compared to their usual, it felt like a chasm. His hand itched to reach out for Zac, but instead, he gripped the back of the couch cushion.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he managed, not because it was hard to apologize, but he didn’t want to dig his hole any deeper. “I didn’t mean to… I wasn’t trying to make it seem like you were okay with that sort of stuff, I just, I wanted to sort it out.”</p><p>“But I asked you not to,” Zac replied in a voice too small for his form.</p><p>“I know, and I should’ve listened. If it had been said to me alone, I don’t think I would have done anything, I just didn’t want it said to you, but you’re right. You asked me to leave it and I didn’t, I didn’t mean to undermine you.”</p><p>Zac sighed and scratched at his scalp. “I get that, and I appreciate your knightley need to protect me,” and the lightness that slipped into his voice allowed some of the tension making Jamie’s muscles sore to leave him, “but I didn’t tell you to leave it because I’m okay with it, I just know it can get much worse than that. It’s not fair that people see us as targets, but I’d rather someone call me out for being gay than being trans.”</p><p>A few more things made sense to Jamie then; he didn’t want to deal with added discrimination. It hurt to think of what Zac must’ve been through, all the names he must’ve been called, to make him view homophobia as an okay level of abuse to suffer, just because he knew it could get worse. Jamie did then, dare to reach out, and he gently grabbed Zac’s arm with his hand. He could see the comfort the touch brought to Zac.</p><p>“Okay,” Jamie said, “I don’t want that for you and I don’t want you to have to worry about that. I’ll lay off on the knightly protection thing, at least when you ask me to, if that’s an accepting compromise.” Zac nodded, a smile returned briefly before dropping again.</p><p>“I’m sorry I overreacted.”</p><p>“No, you’re entitled to feel how you feel.”</p><p>“I know, but not explaining myself then and there didn’t help either of us, it just put a wall between us, even if it only lasted a car ride home.”</p><p>“It’s still longer than I ever want something to be between us.”</p><p>Zac’s smile returned and didn’t fade. “That is something we can both agree on.” Leaning across, bracing a hand on Jamie’s knee, he kissed him, and it was soft and warm, enough to convey a mutual regret over their short lasting but impactful argument, also to convey and understanding that at least now, they knew a bit more about each other.</p><p>When Zac pulled back, he sat back on the couch, shuffling closer to eliminate the space between them; that felt right, Jamie thought as Zac slotted under his arm. </p><p>“Would it be wrong if I wanted to go back to bed?” He asked, looking up.</p><p>“No,” Jamie said decidedly quickly. He proceeded to swiftly stand and scoop Zac up, light enough to be carried with relative ease, and eliciting a slight squeak of shock from him, which only made Jamie laugh and smile. He carried Zac as they went off to bed, peppering kisses between avoiding walking into walls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A short resolution, but I don't really want to focus on that sort of stuff - this series is pretty much all fluff ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zac gently tugged on the back of Jamie’s shirt, and it pulled his attention away from the sink of soapy dishes to his partner, who exchanged the shirt fabric for Jamie’s hand and pulled, leading him to the open space. Jamie let himself be pulled along, for what reason he didn’t know, but he still smiled because he knew that it was okay not to know when it came to Zac, because Zac always had his best interest in heart as well as the thought of a good time.</p>
<p>In the space, Zac smiled up at him, warm and eyes bright, and he guided Jamie’s hands over to his waist and settled his own on Jamie’s shoulders. Dancing, he realised pretty quickly, as Zac started them swaying, Tiny Dancer softly floating around them and the apartment. It was comfortable, and Jamie smiled as he pulled Zac closer to him.</p>
<p>“We dance to old music quite a lot, don’t we?” He said with a chuckle in his voice.</p>
<p>“Speak for yourself,” Zac replied, and then Jamie really did laugh, tilting his head back before letting fall back forward, looking down at Zac, still smiling. “I don’t dance like this with anyone else though. This is just you.”</p>
<p>Jamie was alright smiling, but for maybe the first time in his life, he felt irreplaceable. The relationship with his parents was strained, though better than it once was, but they were so social, and with his mother as a school teacher, it wasn’t hard to feel like he was falling short as a son compared to her students. And his job, by nature, made him replaceable; he replaced someone and when he goes someone will replace him, it was just the way it was.</p>
<p>Maybe that was why he felt drawn to Zac all that time ago, maybe part of him just knew. That had to be why everything felt so right, like it was how things were meant to be, right from the beginning, because Jamie never felt disposable with Zac. He always felt like the one, in a weird way.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Zac whispered, buzzing enough between them for Jamie to focus back. Zac’s fingers pushed and scratched at Jamie’s neck and hairline, a comforting gesture at times like this. “Stop thinking, just relax.”</p>
<p>Jamie nodded because Zac was right. He was thinking too much and missing the wonderful young man in front of him. He let his mind slip away from him, he didn’t need it, and his fingers adjusted their hold on Zac.</p>
<p>Together, they continued to drift with the music, swaying and turning and letting the words guide them. Jamie knew the song well, and didn’t need his mind to work to be able to recall the words clearly.</p>
<p>
  <i>“But oh, how it feels so real,<br/>Lying here with no one near,”</i>
</p>
<p>Jamie turned himself into Zac, singing the word against his head, eyes closed and calm, smile in his lips.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Only you, and you can hear me,<br/>When I say softly, slowly…”</i>
</p>
<p>A laugh escaped from Zac, one happy and warm, and Jamie pushed them slightly apart, slipping his hands into Zac’s, dancing together like that had a month ago. And Jamie continued to sing, getting louder, more dramatic with his accommodating head movements and inflections, and Zac continued to laugh and smiled, which only spurred him on more. With a light push out, he spun Zac under his arm, initial surprise and confusion, but quickly Zac understood, and spun with the directed movement, slotting easily under Jamie’s arm.</p>
<p>And Jamie didn’t mind that Zac wasn’t singing. He didn’t mind that only he was being loud and childish and acting a fool because with Zac it didn’t matter.</p>
<p>Their dancing was less of the gentle swaying, but more upbeat swinging, their hands swinging from side to side between them; they danced like kids at cheesy school discoes, but god was it good fun. It reminded Jamie of simpler times, all the way back then when he wasn’t constantly worried about work and his future and what he’d do if he worked a case and it all went horribly wrong. Jamie didn’t think of those things then, and he didn’t think about them when he was with Zac.</p>
<p>Jamie spun him again, this time with less surprise, and when Zac was reeled back in, they slotted together back to chest, and Jamie squeezed tight before swinging him back out, Zac with a smile the entire time. And then Zac joined with the singing, both of them loud and enthusiastic for a song they both knew so well.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Hold me closer, tiny dancer,<br/>Count the headlights on the highway.”</i>
</p>
<p>They were both practically screaming the words, and they’d stopped dancing, just standing in place as they sang but their hands still together, holding on.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Lay me down in sheets of linen,<br/>You had a busy day today.”</i>
</p>
<p>When the song came to end, so did their voices. Both of their chests were rising and falling more rapidly than normal, air leaving them in exchange for lyrics, but both them with giddy smiles across their faces. Oh did Jamie feel. He felt so tired but like he could do it again and again and never tire. And he felt so happy, the smile on his face not budging even though his jaw ached. And he felt so warm, all gooey and silly and he didn’t want it to end.</p>
<p>He didn’t want it to end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zac groaned into his chest and Jamie couldn’t help but let out a huff of a laugh. “Can we just stay in bed for the rest of my time here?” He said, not looking up.</p>
<p>“I do have a few little things planned, but other than that, maybe,” Jamie replied, letting his fingers trail up and down Zac’s exposed back, setting a shiver down his partner’s spine, though that only caused his smile to grow further.</p>
<p>“Anything I’m allowed to know about?”</p>
<p>“Surprises.”</p>
<p>Zac let out another groan, though this time did shift himself, rolling himself further onto Jamie to look at him properly. Zac’s eyes were still slightly heavy from sleep despite both of them being awake for a little while, and his hair was messy again, sticking up in awkward directions. Jamie thought it was rather quite a nice look on him, and even better with the addition of a few hickeys alone his collar bone, low enough to be hidden by a shirt.</p>
<p>His hand went to one instinctively, and he gave a slight press, the touch still loving. Zac returned the gesture, unfolding his arms on Jamie’s chest and reachup up to push on one of the many that littered his skin - Jamie was thankful that they’d both had the sense to make them hideable. Their hands both quickly went slack, too lazy for much else but gentle touches. Zac carved out soft patterns along Jamie’s neck and chest and collar, doing so almost in a daze, while Jamie just let his hand move back and forth slowly.</p>
<p>It was quiet, noise from the outside world seeping through an open window, the curtains fluttering with the breeze. It was comfortable in the room, the only shivers and trembles from wandering touches and feather light pressure. The thought of spending even just the rest of the day in bed was incredibly appealing, but he did actually have plans for that evening, not that Zac knew, but maybe it was time to let him in, at least a little. </p>
<p>"We are going out tonight though," he said, and Zac looked up, surprised but his eyes still heavy. </p>
<p>"We are? </p>
<p>"We are. Did you bring something fancy to wear like I asked?" </p>
<p>"I did."</p>
<p>"Then you'll need that later."</p>
<p>"Do I get to know anything else?" </p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>Zac pouted, looking so unbelievably adorable, and Jamie couldn't help but chuckle, Zac moving with the reverberations of his chest. Jamie ran a hand through Zac's messy hair, his fingers getting stuck in the tangles, probably not helping the matter, but Zac's pouting lessened with ever gentle combing, so he kept up the action regardless. Zac was melting into him, reminding Jamie much of a cat. </p>
<p>"But we can stay in bed until then."</p>
<p>Zac practically did purr, and Jamie didn't mind. He didn't mind staying in bed either, equally happy to drag out the remaining morning and afternoon in delightful company. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie had been shooed downstairs after he'd dressed. He hadn't expected that, if he was honest. He dressed and tidied himself up while Zac showered, music drifting out from the bathroom - Rock And Roll Madonna if his ears didn’t betray him. Jamie was pulling on his shoes when Zac came out, still a little dripping, but not enough to get the floor wet. </p>
<p>He was scanned, head to toe and back again, and Jamie just let it happen because if he was honest, it had been a long time since someone looked at him the way Zac did, and he was going to appreciate it for as long as he could. When Zac deemed his ogling had gone on long enough, he was quick at pushing Jamie towards and out the door.</p>
<p>“Hang on a second,” he managed, nearly tripping over his untied laces.</p>
<p>“If you’re going to surprise me, then it’s fair I surprise you too.”</p>
<p>Jamie had wanted to argue, but then the door was in his face, and after a second of just staring blankly into the wood, he walked off and to the living room to wait. They had time, and Zac knew when he needed to be ready so Jamie wasn’t worried, but he was excited. They’d been on dates, but they’d always been so casual - a bar, a garden, takeout food and home cooked meals - and Jamie loved that, loved that it felt so natural so quickly, but this was their first fancy date, and Jamie was looking forward to it.</p>
<p>He had it all planned. He knew it wanted to take Zac there as soon as he’d left for home, not because he felt it was something they were lacking or that Zac would expect it, but just because. Jamie did enjoy spoiling Zac, and it was always worth it for the smiles and laughs and kisses he received as thanks.</p>
<p>When he heard the bedroom door open, he stood, adjusting his shirt and tie as he did so. When Zac appeared in the threshold, Jamie went braindead. The outfit was one thing, with navy pants and a crisp shirt and neat tie and shiny shoes, but it was his hair that really drew the breath from his lungs. Jamie had never seen it styled this was. He’d seen Zac’s standard upwards lazy quiff look, and he’d had the joy of seeing Zac’s hair in it’s natures forehead-covering state, but this time Zac has styled it with neat precious. A clean part went down his left, and his hair brushed back and across his head, out of his face, slicked back where needed and volume left in where needed. It was quite a sight to behold.</p>
<p>A smile kept onto Zac’s face, something happy and shy. “Is this alright?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Alright? It’s perfect.” He wanted to say something else, something a little more along the line of ‘you’re perfect,’ but stopped himself. Instead, he just walked over, his paced somewhat more calculated, and he kissed Zac, hands delicate on his hips. It was all soft and tender, warmth but not fire. Hands wrapped around his arms, gentle squeezes of affection. Breaking apart was drawn out, one pulling back and the other pulling them back in.</p>
<p>“We need to leave soon,” Jamie said, voice travelling quite and low between them.</p>
<p>“You said that last time, remember? Going to the train station? We ended up with twenty minutes spare.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but if this continues, I’m going to ruin your outfits.”</p>
<p>With a chuckle, Zac extracted himself, and Jamie wished he’d never said a word, but glancing at the clock, they really did need to leave. Grabbing his jacket and Zac going without, they made their way out of the apartment and out to the street for Jamie’s car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The restaurant was a bit of a drive out of Causton. Music played automatically, and they kept it at a low level so they could talk, which they did for the first half of the journey, before it fell silent between them. It was awkward, thank goodness Jamie thought, it was just quiet. He’d reached across at some point to rest his hand on Zac's leg, hoping if there was anything lingering down that he didn’t know about, that the gesture would help settle them. Zac had enclosed his hand around Jamie’s, keeping it comfortably where it was for the remainder of the drive.</p><p>They parked a little up the road and walked down. Zac still didn't know exactly where they were going, but he’d seen the restaurant on their drive up, so it probably wasn’t the biggest surprise when Jamie stopped in front of the building.</p><p>It was a small restaurant with a wood panelled exterior and large windows letting people peer in at the cosy interior of dark wooden tables and cream painted walls and warm orange lights. Jamie had heard about this place but he’d never had much desire to actually go himself. Things were different now though.</p><p>Zac scanned his eyes along the menu and glanced to the door where the restaurant name was printed in script. “L’oro Di Napoli? Italian?” His face lit up, clearly happy but also surprised.</p><p>Jamie chuckled, a little more awkward than he intended. “Yeah, I thought you might like some authentic Italian that you don’t have to cook - I mean, it seems authentic, the reviews seem to think so, and the pictures looked, well, nice. It’s supposed to be really good.”</p><p>He prattled on more than he needed to, he knew that - why did he feel nervous now, standing outside the restaurant, when he’d felt fine back home? But when he looked up from his shoes, Zac was busily reading through the menu properly, an excited smile on his face. That smile eased him, and reminded him that they should go in - they had reservations after all. Jamie gently pulled and Zac’s arm, who gave no fight, and led them into the restaurant.</p><p>It was exactly as cosy inside at the view from outside would’ve led them to guess, with faint Italian music in the background that Jamie didn’t understand. There were pictures hanging on the walls, some photographs and some painting, somehow all with a complimentary colour palette. And there were plants everywhere, each table with a small little green thing, larger floor standing plants, some nearly as tall as Zac, dotted around, and shelves with vines that fell down passed their ledge. It was beautiful though.</p><p>Despite its reputation, the restaurant wasn’t that busy, not like Jamie would’ve guessed when he was nervous he’d missed the reservation window. They stood at the front behind the small podium only briefly before a server came over. She checked Jamie’s name off the reservation list - after being called Sergent all the time, it was odd to hear ‘Mr Winter’ - before leading them to be seated.</p><p>They were little in the back, out of the immediate view of the window, but not secluded, like they were being pushed out of sight. Drink’s menus were handed to them first, followed by the food, and as Jamie scanned it over, he very quickly realised he wasn’t sure how to say any of the names. He was thankful for the descriptions underneath, so he at least knew what he was ordering. Zac didn’t seem to share the difficulty, not from what Jamie could see, and made a mental note to ask once they were alone again, as the server was already returning with their drinks.</p><p>Jamie struggled his way through the pronunciation, and pointed at the menu just in case, and the server seemed to understand and smiled politely. Zac spoke fluently, and even thanked her in Italian as she wrote the orders down and took off.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were fluent. Exactly how well do you speak Italian?”</p><p>“I’m not fluent, I assure you, though I used to be a lot more when I was younger. My mother always tried to get me to speak both, but I never used it unless I spoke to her, and she eventually stopped pushing it on me, and then we just spoke in English. I took a course in college, so that was nice, and I’d always practice when I spoke to my grandparents - they were always so proud, but never let me slack on my pronunciation.”</p><p>Such a simple little question with such a longer explanation than Jamie expected it, but he loved it, preferred it, and he listened with ease.</p><p>“Do you not use it anymore?” He asked.</p><p>“Not really, I don’t have much of a reason anymore.”</p><p>To hear it put like that, honestly, it broke his heart a little. He reached across and gently took Zac’s hand, just in case he needed it. It wasn’t clear if he did or not, but Jamie would rather not take the chance.</p><p>“Maybe I should start again,” a lightness back into his tone, “Not that I know when or where, but maybe it’ll be nice to go to Italy again sometime and not have to worry about struggling to get by.”</p><p>“When did you last go back?”</p><p>“I would’ve been fifteen. After my mum passed, we had one service here, but not all of her family could attend, so we went to Italy for just over a week to have another. It was a sad time, and I don’t think I fully enjoyed Italy as much as I would’ve liked, but I did have a good time despite the circumstances.” He chuckled a little, in a memory he then shared, “I remember sitting with my annon on her little front patio with lemonade, and she was showing me all these pictures I’d never seen before, of my mum and the whole family, family I’d never even met until that trip, and it’s a good memory.”</p><p>Up until their food came, Zac continued to talk about Italy and his family, the things he knew and the things he still wanted to learn, the food he wanted to cook, and places he wanted to see. Jamie was envious of it, an envy he’d never experienced, a jealousy of having this other place to call home, so far away that it still felt new and different and they, that connection was always there. It was nice though, listening to Zac talk about it; it tricked Jamie into thinking that when Zac talked about visiting Italy again, that he’d be there too.</p><p>The food came and it looked delicious. Both went for pizzas with sides to share, and Zac thanked again in Italian before they both tucked in. It was immediate that the food was good, and Jamie carefully watched Zac’s face to see if he felt the same, if it really was authentic as people said it was. After only a few bites, the expression in Zac’s face told him that it was indeed real Italian food.</p><p>“Oh this is so good,” Zac said, his mouth still full, and Jamie laughed at him. “It is,” he defended. He chewed and swallowed his bite before washing it down with a drink. “I tell you, the one thing I can never get right are the pizzas, and this is just perfect, exactly like I remember it, if not better honestly.”</p><p>“You’ll have to cook one for me sometime.”</p><p>“Oh, no, no, no, not after this. You’ll only be in for disappointment.”</p><p>“I highly doubt that when it comes to you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to post these two - this chapter and previous - at the same time because I felt their wasn't enough in this to warrant it going up on its own, but I didn't want to out it in the same chapter at it would've made it a very long one, and out of place from all the rest.</p><p>Either way, enjoy !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The food really was worth the bill. Zac caught a glimpse as the cheque was handed to Jamie, and Zac was insistent on paying since, “You’ve already treated me so much,” but Jamie pointed out, and rightfully so, that it was rude to make him pay since it was he who took Zac on the date to begin with. Zac, still persistent, said they should at least split it, but Jamie wasn’t having it, and paid for the entire meal. Zac was a little pouty, but nothing a kiss wouldn’t put an end to, and Jamie made sure to just that once they were outside. As suspected, once pulling back, the pout was gone.</p><p>Instead of heading straight for that car, the two decided to walk around for a little while. The cool air was nice, at least at first, and Zac seemed to bask in it, taking in deep breaths, but it was clear that eventually it became a little too much as he shuffled closer and huddled against Jamie’s side.</p><p>“Want to go back? You’re cold.”</p><p>“Not yet,” he replied, slipping his hands around Jamie’s arms, only for a few moments later to have them peeled off. Jamie stepped back and shrugged out of his jacket, handing it across. Despite a flash of hesitation, Zac quickly took it and pulled it on his body. It was too big, like all of his clothes on Zac, with the sleeves far past his wrists, and the stiff material making Zac look rather rectangular, but it was cute nonetheless, a sharp contrast to his still perfectly styled hair.</p><p>“Better?”</p><p>“So much, thank you.” Zac shuffled closer again, wrapping arms around Jamie’s shoulders and kissing him. The intensity, considering they were in public, took him by surprise, and his body curved down when his neck was pulled on, but Zac’s body bent to perfectly fit along his. It was easy to get caught up in it, in each other, but just as easy to be broken out of it when a car drove past and honked its horn at them.</p><p>Zac startled, and instinctively, Jamie’s arms came around him tighter, pulling their already pressed together bodies closer. They laughed though, once the initial shock had passed, and they continued on their walk around the village. They walked holding hands, and it was funny, Jamie thought, how long it had been since he’d held hands with anyone, just something so easy and casual but warm and intimate, and he liked it. He’d miss it too when Zac went back.</p><p>When they reached the car, both were happy to get in and head for a warm apartment. The drive was mostly quiet, at this point both of them were tired but content, and their feet dragged slightly on the quick walk up into Jamie’s flat. Without a discussion, they headed for the bedroom. Jamie managed to toe off his shoes, undoing the laces while he sat on the edge of the bed, before kicking them off and letting them hit the wall. He settled back against the headboard, still dressed, and just closed his eyes.</p><p>Only when he felt the bed dip with weight, and not in the place he expected, did he open his eyes. Zac shuffled himself up the bed, and carefully swung his leg over to straddle across Jamie’s hips with a smile. Zac kissed him and hands went to his shirt and started unbuttoning, pushing the tie aside. It was lazy and rather sloppy, on both their part, and Jamie laid there and let Zac fiddle with the buttons, hands resting on the small of his back holding him steady.</p><p>Jamie felt his shirt get pulled from his pants and the last remaining buttons were undone. Zac pulled back, if only to pull the tie out from the collar and throw it across the room, and then fully look at Jamie’s exposed chest and stomach, not being subtle one bit, but Jamie didn’t really mind.</p><p>“Do we have the energy?” Zac asked as his fingers traced muscle curves, moving down.</p><p>“I might manage,” he replied. He wanted to, so he’d find a way, not that it really took effort, not with Zac.</p><p>With much more stable fingers, Zac unlatched his pants and pulled the zipper down before playing with the elastic of his boxer shorts. Jamie thought it only fair to extend the pleasure, and worked on removing Zac’s shirt, letting it fall off his shoulders, before moving to his trousers.</p><p>His hands weren’t quite as nimble when he couldn't see, and he struggled more than he would’ve liked, but Zac didn’t seem agitated even when he reached down and wrapped his hands around Jamie’s wrists and pulled them up. Despite his smaller hands, without Jamie resisting, Zac was easily able to keep Jamie’s hands pushed against the headboard, pinned above him. It was new, but Jamie quite liked it, letting Zac kiss along his neck and collar, leaving marks as he went, his free hand trailing where it liked, along skin and under fabric.</p><p>“This is because you didn’t let me pay for dinner,” he said, whispering deep and low close to Jamie’s ear, and he knew he was in for a ride.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Staying in bed would've been ideal, but as he stretched out, hands searching across the bed, he found it cold and empty. Only then did Jamie open his eyes, scanning the room, but he found he was alone. He groaned before pushing himself to sit. The shower wasn't going, but when he listened close enough, he could hear music. Probably the kitchen. </p><p>He was slow to pull himself from the warmth of the duvet, though the room wasn't cold, and he scrambled up some clothes - just joggers if he was being honest - before venturing out. Zac was in the kitchen, wiggling along to his tunes as he cooked over the stove in his underwear. It was a sight, one Jamie happily admired for a minute in silence, leaning against the wall with a smile on his face. </p><p>Zac eventually noticed him as he took a spin on the laminate. "You're up," he said, quickly shuffling over, planting a kiss on his cheek, and sliding back equally fast. "You've got good timing you know, the eggs are nearly done and toast should be popping any second. Pot's done too."</p><p>On his way to get his morning caffeine hit, he stopped to wrap his arms around Zac's bare waist, kissing along the back of his neck. "Thank you," he said, pulling away, "It's been a long time since I've felt redundant in my own flat. Top up?" </p><p>"Please," and Jamie swept the mug towards him. "And you're not redundant, just, being taken care of."</p><p>"I think you took care of me pretty well last night."</p><p>Thought Jamie hadn't looked, he was sure his body was littered with hickies and bruises and scratch marks. He definitely wasn't complaining though - he made a mental note to request a repeat event, and if Zac had a desire for a reverse situation. </p><p>Zac wore a smile on his face, looking rather pleased with himself. "Breakfast is unrelated.” Jamie slid the coffee mug bag down to him, and he took a quick swig, nearly scolding himself in the process, before turning to plate breakfast. Eggs and tomatoes and mushroom and toast all ended up on the plates, and Jamie was quite happy to tuck in even before they’d found their way to the dining room table.</p><p>“Any plans for the day?” Zac asked as they ate.</p><p>“Not particularly. There’s a movie showing of Blade Runner later, at around four I think, if you’re interested. I know you said you liked it and I haven't seen it-”</p><p>“For some horrendous reason!”</p><p>“- I thought we could do that if you wanted.”</p><p>“You want to?”</p><p>Jamie shrugged as he swallowed his eggs. “I’m happy to do whatever you want.”</p><p>“That’s not what I asked though, is it?”</p><p>No, it wasn’t but Jamie didn’t realise that was the point, so continued to eat his eggs. Honestly, he was happy to do whatever Zac wanted, but he would also like to stay in bed all day. Zac was leaving tomorrow, and they wouldn’t know how long it would be until they saw each other again - they never intended it to get to a full month this time, but life, it seemed, had other plans - so Jamie would happily spend it with him however he wanted, preferably in bed, but he wouldn’t say anything.</p><p>Zac, however, had seemed to have gotten the memo, as he smiled and reached across the table for Jamie’s hand. “How about, we just stay in? I’ll order us dinner later too, and then we don’t have to do anything or go anywhere or get dressed.” Jamie brought Zac’s hand up to his lips and gently kissed his knuckles.</p><p>“That actually sounds quite delightful.”</p><p> </p><p>It was easy to stay in bed with Zac all day. There were a few breaks for snack gathering and tea brewing, but other than that, they laid together with the TV going for background noise. The window was open and the curtains blowing lighting, letting in streams of bright light. The duvet was all bunched and crumpled in awkward places, getting kicked around and off their bodies when they got too warm, which was often with how close they lingered together.</p><p>The night before, despite how tired it had started, got rather heated - Jamie, after inspection, was indeed covered in possessive markings - but this time, it was the opposite. Everything was lazy but deliberately so, with hands dragging feather light touches up and down limbs and across chests and tracing scars. Kisses were equally effortless, lips ghosting across each other, breath getting caught up in each other throats, the smell of tea and coffee still on them both. Neither needed to open their eyes, neither wanted too, focusing all on the touch, on the sensation of each other. </p><p>Jamie had spent the last few days with Zac, touching and feeling and exploring, and he thought he knew it all, but as they laid there, he found himself still discovering, and he took his time doing so, having nowhere else to be. It was easy to get lost in the touching and they lay there, faces so close but not touching because they were both preoccupied. Jamie didn’t mind though, and he supposed Zac didn’t either.</p><p>The days had gone too fast, Jamie couldn’t help but think, and already dreaded the idea of being stuck in his apartment alone for however long until Zac came back. He’d miss him, and Jamie made a point of telling him so, whispering it between them.</p><p>Zac whispered back, “I’ll miss you too,” and that was that, as their hands went back to their travels. Jamie did kiss him though, slowly and thoroughly and rather more desperately than he’d intended but that did make it any less true.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the end of "the sound of your voice," part 2 of "the love I have for you."<br/>part 2 of 3 I guess I should say, though it might be a little while until the next one - "the smell of your bedsheets" - comes out, but yes, that's a thing<br/>I hope you enjoyed this ^_^</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back at it again with the Jamie/Zac bullshit. I love them both so much - I just want Jamie to be happy and Zac makes him happy so it's great.</p><p>I'm still writing this as I post, unlike last time where everything was already written, so updates might be a bit slower, but it''' still update, so don't worry, and I hope you enjoy the story ^_^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>